powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Is In the Air
Love Is In the Air is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. Synopsis When a love potion accidentally makes the evil Levira fall in love with Jake, a jealous alien targets him for destruction. Plot to be added Cast *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows/Super Megaforce Red *John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver/Super Megaforce Blue *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling/Super Megaforce Green *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran/Super Megaforce Yellow *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall/Super Megaforce Pink *Cameron Jebo as Orion/Super Megaforce Silver (credited only) *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley *Stephen Butterworth as Prince Vekar (voice) *Rebecca Parr as Levira (voice) *Mark Wright as Argus (voice) *John Leigh as Damaras (voice) *Owen Black as Invidious (voice) Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Love Is In the Air: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger, Blue Turbo Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger, Yellow Turbo Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, Green Turbo Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger, Pink Turbo Ranger **Super Megaforce Silver - N/A *With this episode, Troy has morphed into both of Tommy Oliver's Red Ranger identities at least once, while Gia has morphed into both of Tanya Sloan and Ashley Hammond's respective Ranger powers at least once. **Also, this marks the first time that a Super Mega Ranger transforms into one of the two Ranger forms belonging to T.J. Johnson. *Also with this episode, Jake and Emma have morphed into all of the respective Ranger forms belonging to Adam Park and Katherine Hillard at least once. **At the same time, they have also morphed into one of two Ranger forms belonging to Carlos Vallerte and Cassie Chan, Adam and Kat's respective successors. *Both of the Legendary Ranger Modes in this episodes are tied to vehicles. **Mighty Morphin: Vehicles tend to run on "fossil fuels" (the remains of ancient creatures becoming processed and pressurized into oil and gas). **Turbo: A vehicle-based Power Ranger team. Zyuranger gokai.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers PRSM E11 - Turbo.jpg|Turbo Rangers Errors *Legendary Megazord emulated Turbo Megazord's finisher, the Turbo Megazord Spinout, but the move was called Super Mega Slash instead of the more appropriate Legendary Megazord Spinout. *Jake uses a black ranger key to become the Green Turbo Ranger. *When Jake morphed, he was wearing a soccer uniform. But when he demorphed, he was in his usual outfit. *Troy, as the Red Turbo Ranger, erroneously referred to the Turbo Lightning Sword as the "Lightning Sword". Notes *Cameron Jebo (Orion) is credited but does not appear in this episode. The source episode having taken place before the introduction of the sixth Gokaiger. *This episode's plot is similar to the episodes The Potion Notion and I Love Lothor; all three use romantic love as a tool for a villain's conquest rather than (as episodes like Beauty and the Beast and The Wedding show us) a means for a male villain to gain a consort. *The original Gokaiger episode featured a guest appearance by Kyosuke Jinnai (Red Racer). Though neither Tommy Oliver or T.J. Johnson appear in this episode, they are among the legendary Rangers who return later on, albeit both in different forms than the Red Turbo Ranger. See Also (Opening scene) References Category:Episode Category:Tribute Episodes (Power Rangers)